1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet house, and more particularly to a portable pet house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Raising pets has become more and more popular, however, typical pet houses are not suitable for portable purposes. In addition, it is very difficult to feed the pets with water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pet houses.